


Who left these dumbasses unsupervised

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F, Fluff, Gen, Just die, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube, am now v tired, i said i would write this, no beta we die, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: me and the discord homies thought it would be fun if we lived together and ran a joint channel so this was created
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Who left these dumbasses unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> discord feels go brrrr (i added the marriage bit because it was one of the funniest things to happen last night)

i see you 👁 @eye  
who wants to bet that @R4SB3RRY is still awake even if it shouldn't be?

streamcord who? @awki  
im not betting on something that easy to lose.

hydrate or diedrate @syd  
sleep is for the weak

v e g i e @carrot  
sleep is for the weak

BitchBerry @R4SB3RRY  
sleep is for the weak

anonymous @sleepy  
sleep is for the weak

i see you 👁 @eye  
:/  
_______________

The words "HEY EYE DO YOU WANT A FUCKING MILKSHAKE?" being yelled from somewhere in the house made Eye groan in slight annoyance. 

"I'M STREAMING, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" They yelled back, glancing at the chat and wincing. Chat was a mix of 'was that R4S???' 'WHY IS BERRY THERE???' and the occasional 'who was that'. 

There goes that part of the secret.  
_______________

v e g i e @carrot  
what if me and @syd had a surprise planned,,,,,,, jk jk,,, unless?👀

hydrate or diedrate @syd

unless???👀  
________________

Awki stared at Carrot and Syd who just grinned back at them. She narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Do you want to explain the tweets from today?" Her voice was filled with exasperation from putting up with all of their shit.

They only got two large grins in answer, making him groan in annoyance.  
_________________

DumbGayBitch @DGB

i don't trust this, not after that false meet up between syd and carrot 👊😔

fight god @fightme

no shit sherlock 

DumGayBitch@DGB  
fuck off watson  
_______________

"Head in hands." Kieran said out loud as vey scrolled through twitter, getting concerned looks from the people around vem, but vey didn't care. Carrot and Syd were up to some dumb shit again.

It would be worrying and fun to see what it was.  
_____________  
shark @cowboy

@gunpoint , do you know what those two are talking about 

catboy @gunpoint  
nope

v e g i e @carrot  
😏

hydrate or diedrate @syd  
😏  
_____________

Sherlock @DGB  
wtfwtfwtf- it wasn't a lie-  
*link to a youtube video titled 'FTWB Meetup Vlog (except we've been living together for the past 4 months)'*

Watson @fightme  
:0  
_____________

The first thing seen when the youtube video opens is Syd grinning at the camera, mischief shining in her eyes.

"Hello and welcome to me and Carrot showing you around this hell we call home."

Her voice was energetic and as she spoke her grin widened even more.

"The goal is to catch the maximum amount of chaos on video." Carrot's voice came from behind the camera, meaning they must have been the one holding it. Syd nodded and the video cut to black before transitioning to the next scene.  
_______________

The next thing seen was Kieran sitting on the couch and Rasberry sitting on top of the couch. The camera caught Kieran holding veir phone up towards Rasberry so it could see what was one it. They nodded and tilted it's phone down for Kieran to see, getting a nod in return.

"Ras and Kieran make fics about the 10 of us for fun." Syd's whisper was caught by camera as she spoke.

"People watching this should try to find the ao3 account the two run." Carrot whispered, still behind the camera.

Syd's grin was audible. "That sounds like a great idea."  
________________

The next clip comes into focus in a kitchen. Doom is sitting on the counter, their eyes zeroed in one the camera.

"Does anyone have a prompt for me to write about, writer's block is being a bitch."

Eye scrolled through their phone before stopping and looking up at Doom, face blurred out.

"Try petals." Their words got a nod in return, Doom's eyes never leaving the camera, or blinking.

Syd and Carrot slowly backed away from the room.  
_______________

The camera zeroed in on a doorway as Awki walked into the room, gaze zeroed in on the phone he held.

"Charlie is streaming, try to be quiet." They said.

"Streamcord who?" Multiple people said in return, getting a tired sigh in response.  
______________

The camera shook as the person that held it recorded the scene happening in front of them.

"Where should we start with our plan of world domination?"

Charlie was speaking to Fitz and Rabbit.

"You should let the three of them plan world domination in peace."

Syd and Carrot spun around and the camera caught Rasberry staring up at the two, sipping from an apple juice box.

"I didn't know we had apple juice!" Syd said, only to get a blank stare in return.

"It's not Apple Juice." Syd and Carrot's faces turned wary, though Carrot's couldn't be seen from behind the camera.

"Then what is it?" Carrot's voice sounded confused as he spoke.

"Dr.Pepper." was the only answer the two got before Rasberry walked past them and into the kitchen.

"How did it get Dr.Pepper in and Apple Juice Box, where did they even get one!" Carrot hissed.

Syd stared at the camera with a wide eyed look, before seemingly making eye contact with Carrot who was behind the camera.

"I have no fuckin clue."  
__________________

The camera focuses on Doom from its place in the window. Doom is outside and staring at the sky while laying in the grass like a starfish. 

All of a sudden Doom's head whips to the side and they're staring straight at the camera with wide unblinking eyes..

The camera is angled towards the ground and two pairs of footsteps are heard running.  
_________

The camera was held just barely around the corner of the room, so that Kieran, Eyes, Awki, Sleepy, Shark, and Fitz were in frame. The six were watching a movie, but it was indecipherable what the group was watching as the audio was barely picking it up from this far away.

This was probably the least chaotic moment on the video.  
_________________

"Charlie would you like to get married?." was the first thing heard when the next clip started playing.

Charlie looked at Shark in confusion but still answered. "Sure?" 

"I also wanna marry Charlie!" Rasberry chimed in.

"NO, CHARLIE IS MINE!" Shark yelled before crossing their arms.

"Pspspspsps Charlie, your hand in marriage." Rasberry ignored Shark and continued speaking to Charlie who was looking at the two with pure confusion. 

"GET YOUR OWN CHARLIE!" Shark screamed.

"CHARLIE HAS TWO HANDS?" Was the snapped response Shark got.

"AND I'M HOLDING BOTH OF THEM." They hissed, annoyed at Rasberry, probably for ruining the moment.

"Charlie, yay or nay to my marriage proposal?" Rasberry went back to ignoring Shark, who was still glaring at it.

"CHARLIE I LOVE YOU I AM THE ONLY SPOUSE YOU NEED, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Shark pleaded with Charlie.

"I'm crying what-" Charlie was cut off by Shark.

"YOU'RE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

"CHARLIE CAN MAKE DECISIONS WITHOUT YOU!" Rasberry screeched in anger.

"GUYS I'M SOBBING WHAT." Charlie's confused voice could barely be heard over the bickering.

"YES BUT I VERY MUCH WANT THEM TO MAKE THE DECISION TO NOT MARRY YOU!" Shark snapped back.

"I WOULD ALSO LOVE CHARLIE UNCONDITIONALLY YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID." Rasberry glared at shark from behind their glasses.

"If Charlie says yes then you have to marry me too Ras." Shark spoke like they had own he argument. 

"Really!" Rasberry's voice was full of excitement at the idea of another platonic marriage. 

"Take it or Leave it." Shark said, thinking that the argument was finished. 

Rasberry spun around to face Charlie. "Charlie you better say yes right now." 

"Sure let's go." Charlie sighed.

"ANOTHER MARRIAGE FOR THE MARRIAGE CHART!" Sleepy cheered from where she was sitting on the couch, Fitz clapping after she had finished.

The scene paused, going black and white. Words were placed on the screen explaining the situation. 

Charlie had said something really fucking sapoy so Shark asked for Charlie's hand in marriage, and you saw what happened there. The marriage chart is something we have to keep track of all the platonic marriages we have.

The screen faded to black once more, before the outro started.  
__________________

Watson @fightme  
😭😭😭 i can't believe we actually got fed content and not lies

Sherlock @DGB  
i know😳😳

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna sleep am v tired if there is mistake dont point it out, might cry


End file.
